


You're So Easily Caught

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Fugitives, M/M, Phygephilia, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Rabastan spends his life on the run for the thrill of it. Only one person has the capability of catching him.
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174
Collections: Daily Deviant





	You're So Easily Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Daily_Deviant](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/) September prompts: phygephilia: arousal from the thrill of being a fugitive on the run (either literally or as a form of roleplay), and uniforms.

"Where are we on Lestrange?"

"He's still on the run. We keep receiving reports of where we might find him, but either they are lying, or he's gotten wind of it and moved on by the time we get there."

Harry nodded slowly, trying to ignore the slight tingle of his skin at the mention of Rabastan Lestrange. Gawain and Kingsley sat across the room from him, their heads close together as they ran over the details of reports that had been handed in from nightshift. He wasn't sure whether they even knew he was in the room yet or not, but he found himself strangely reluctant to enlighten them. Moving as unobtrusively as possible, he positioned himself just out of their combined line of sight.

"No one has seen Lestrange in person since the end of the war. What makes you think that he's even still alive?"

Kingsley's tone was disbelieving. It made sense: how did they know that someone who had not been seen for two years was still alive? There had been no reliable informant in all that time, so why would they believe _anyone_ who said they had spotted him? Harry couldn't help smiling.

"We have to assume that he's still out there. At least until we find a body. We can't afford to lessen our vigilance when it comes to someone like this. We _must_ keep chasing him."

Harry let out a slightly shaky breath. This was good. If they didn't know where Rabastan was – or even if they could trust the people who reported seeing him – this could continue. And, really, anything that kept the pressure on Rabastan could only be good for Harry.

*~*

The sounds and smells of London had always appealed to Rabastan. _Now_ more than ever, really. Pressing close to the wall of the alley he had hidden himself in, he licked his lips. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched the people passing just in front of him in Diagon. They were nearby, but none of them glanced his way. He hadn't even bothered Disillusioning himself this time. The thrill of being this _close_ to the proper, law-abiding citizens without them noticing him sent shocks of adrenalin through his body. One hand strayed downwards, but he stopped himself. There would be more than enough time soon.

Life on the run suited him. Just as it had when he had broken out of Azkaban, the idea of coming so close to being recognised, or even caught, was exhilarating. He moved nearer to Diagon as the minutes passed, waiting for _just_ the right time. His heart jumped into his throat as he spotted his target.

"Hey–"

"Shh." Rabastan pressed close to the warm body now pinned between him and the wall of the alley. "Do you want everyone out there to see?"

"Oh, you'd _love_ that, wouldn't you?" Harry's voice was low and rough as he dragged Rabastan a couple of steps further into the alley. "All those people seeing the wanted criminal Rabastan Lestrange pinning a helpless Auror to the wall. Holding him captive as you have your wicked way with him."

Rabastan moaned, his pulse kicking up another few notches. He pressed closer, rubbing his hardening cock against Harry's hip.

"They'd be forced to give chase. You'd have to alert the other Aurors." He cut himself off with a gasp as Harry reached down and cupped him through his trousers. "I'd be… Mmm… be on the run again… Aurors chasing me… Threatening to throw me in Azkaban…"

His eyes closed as he bucked into Harry's hand. The sheer adrenalin rush of being a fugitive had always had this effect on him. Just the sniff of being caught and his cock was hardening. The risks he took – like grabbing Harry in the middle of a crowd in broad daylight – only added to his excitement. Rocking his hips, he leant down to nip at Harry's shoulder.

"Turn around."

Harry's knowing chuckle sent lust jolting through him. He was obeyed immediately, however.

"They were talking about you this morning, you know. Kingsley and Robards."

Rabastan hummed. Pressing into Harry's back, he ran his hands up and over his chest. The leather of Harry's field uniform was soft and supple against his fingertips. Ducking his head, he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of both the uniform and Harry's oaky aftershave.

"They're trying to catch you." Harry chuckled again when Rabastan moaned. "There's been another informant."

Rabastan's hands slipped down to the laces of Harry's trousers. His hard cock pressed against them, and Rabastan took pleasure in the moan Harry let out as he deliberately brushed his fingers over it.

"They've pinned your location to somewhere in London." Harry arched his back as soon as Rabastan had his trousers undone and pushed down. "They're closing in."

Rabastan didn't think it would have been possible for him to get any harder, but with that new knowledge, he did. He fumbled with his own zipper, pulling and tugging at it in increasing desperation. Harry wasn't any help: arching into him and murmuring about Shacklebolt and Robards and how close they were coming to catching him. When he finally managed to unzip it, his cock sprang free, curving up towards his hip.

"Gonna fuck you to shut you up."

"About fucking time."

He was so hard, Rabastan feared only lasting a couple of seconds. Harry was always so hot and welcoming that Rabastan had come to crave these stolen moments. His head swam as he cast the lubrication and protection charms and slammed home.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Rab," Harry hissed, his back arching further. "Been waiting for this all day."

Rabastan growled. Placing one hand on Harry's hip, he pulled out and thrust back in. His free hand began roaming Harry's chest, keeping the feel of his leather uniform close in his mind.

He set a punishing pace. Their encounters were always hot and exciting, but this time held something different: he was losing control much faster. Perhaps it was their proximity to Diagon, or the fact that he had been so worked up beforehand; he just didn't know.

"Gonna… Yes, Rab… Gonna call in as… another anon – ymous informant tonight," Harry stuttered between harsh pants. "Gonna get you running again."

Rabastan lost his rhythm. Pleasure rocked through him at such an intensity he vaguely wondered if he would even be able to satisfy it. Closing his eyes, he bent forward over Harry's back.

"Fucking tease."

Harry's responding laugh sent another jolt of pleasure through Rabastan's gut. Slipping the hand on Harry's chest downwards, he began stroking Harry's cock in time to his thrusts.

"Don't – Don't believe me?" Harry's voice was raw. "I'll do it now… With you inside me… Tell them the truth… Send them to your house…"

Rabastan let out a sound close to a whimper. His hips stuttered, the pressure becoming too much. Leaning forward, he bit down on Harry's leather-clad shoulder as he began to come. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him as his cock spasmed, emptying himself into Harry. When the orgasm released him, his knees gave way, sending him to the ground of the alley. Harry collapsed beside him, panting.

"Not done yet," he grunted. Instead of staying on the ground, Harry rolled so he was straddling Rabastan's hips. He rocked forward. "Get me off."

Rabastan's eyes were blurry, but the sight of Harry's hard cock was something he had never been able to resist, blurry or not. Reaching out, he used some of the leftover lubricant and his own bodily fluids to ease his way over Harry's cock.

"Mmm, yes, Rab," Harry breathed, beginning to rock into his grip. "Want me to come screaming your name? Get – mmm – get everyone's attention?"

Reaching around, Rabastan ran a finger around Harry's hole. He twisted the hand on Harry's cock as he dipped the opposite finger inside him, trying to add to his pleasure.

"Want you to come on me."

" _Fuck_." Harry whined as Rabastan increased the pace. "Yes, Rab, ye–"

Harry lost his voice just as Rabastan pressed his finger inside him properly. Twisting the finger, Rabastan pressed against Harry's prostate only once before he was coming. His release shot up and over Rabastan's chest and chin, hot and sticky. When he collapsed down on top of him, Rabastan couldn't help chuckling.

"No screaming this time, Auror Potter."

Harry hummed. "Maybe next time."

Rabastan absentmindedly ran his hands up Harry's back, enjoying the feeling of the leather uniform. His mind swam pleasantly until Harry shifted on top of him.

"You're still in that unit block in Whitechapel?"

"Yeah?"

"Good." Harry shifted again, this time so he could nip at the corner of Rabastan's mouth. "Want you to fuck me while I call in that anonymous tip tonight."

Rabastan's hands ran down to grasp Harry's arse, bringing them closer together. "Trying to get me hard again now, Harry?"

Harry hummed. Reaching between them, he wrapped his fingers around Rabastan's limp cock and began to stroke. With how sensitive his skin still was, a vague sense of pleasure made itself known in Rabastan's stomach.

"You get hard again now, you're on your own. I have to get back to work."

Harry grinned when Rabastan growled. Moving both hands to Harry's hips, Rabastan pushed, indicating that he should get moving.

"Serve you right if I found someone else."

Resisting the pressure on his hips, Harry leant in to seal their lips together. "You'll never find _this_ with anyone else, I guarantee it."

With that, he stood, tucked himself back in and straightened his uniform. Rabastan ran his eyes over him, licking his lips in appreciation.

"I'll see you tonight, then."

Harry grinned again. "I'll find you tonight."


End file.
